Ai day
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: The two people confuse their love and feels for each other. Oneshot of Doopliss and Vivian.


Hey there, I'm deciding to make a one-shot of Doopliss and Vivian Valentine day for the couple of Paper Mario 2. I hope you guys would like it and I will try to make it good and long if I can. Anyway please enjoy the story.

I don't own anything from Paper Mario.

Happy Valentines to Vivian and Doopliss

"_**Will you be my Valentine?"**_

At the morning, in the house of the Shadow Sirens there lived the three sisters, which they were working with the X-naut leader, and some still loyalty to the Shadow Queen.

One of them is Beldam, the short one with a blue hat, her younger sister Marylin, a taller one with yellow hat, and the last youngest sister is none other then Vivian, tall one which a red hat on and helps Mario in his adventures.

Anyway the sisters were planning to have a Valentine's party with the others at the Rougeport. Vivian was glad for that because she loves the Ai day (Japanese word for love.)

Beldam then again was a bit of a bossy to Vivian, (but not like mean and the other things she says to her.) Beldam always told her sisters to make a good party for the couples.

She always makes flowers out of paper and making paper hearts and putting them on the town. But this time she was not a happy person like she was before.

"Did you make cookies for the party yet?" The older one asked Vivian. "No…but I will get it done." Vivian said sadly.

"What's wrong? Did something bugging you?" Beldam asked trying to be polite to her.

"I don't why sister, I'm just sad that nobody will ask me to be their valentine for this," She stopped with a tear coming out of her eyes.

Beldam hugged her sister and said. "Shh… It will be alright, I bet there will be someone who will ask you to be their valentine this year." Vivian cried in her older sister's shoulder in the tears of sadness.

"_Will there be anyone who will ask me that?" _Vivian thought to herself and Marylin came and together a big group hug sister hug. That made Vivian feel better but a little sad though.

At night, Vivian went to bed early and went to sleep, while her sisters makes the cookies and other things they need to have for the party tomorrow.

Then in a place of Twilight Town, in the heart of the forest, inside the creepy place lived Doopliss, the shape shifter was at the top of the bell tower watching news about the Valentine Day Party at the port.

He sighed with sadness, "Why must we have it? Will it be just to tell the person you like them and be their valentine, is it a tradition to do that or just a joke to tell them?" He said to himself.

He wouldn't admit it though about one thing, he had a secret crash on Vivian, but he was just a crowd to tell her that he likes her a lot and he feels for her too.

But he didn't have the courage to tell her that and he hides himself from her and he feels bad for it too, in truth he wasn't ask to be their valentine.

"Why my heart aches for this mess? I wish to have the courage to ask her to be my valentine." Doopliss said to himself.

Then an idea came to him, "I will go to the party tomorrow and ask her to be my valentine. I want to do it for her, she was nice for her to help me with my house will tower, and I want to make her happy. I will do it!" He said to himself and went to sleep.

The next morning is Valentine's day. The sisters got the party ready and everyone thank them for helping them getting things ready.

Vivian is still at the house while the other two went to get the party started, she wonder if this might be a good day to ask or be ask by someone if she will be their valentine.

" _I hope today will be okay."_ She thought to herself, got her shower, put a dress on her ghostly body and brush her hair, putting it on a ponytail, and head to town.

The shape shifter was getting ready too, he wears a red bow tie, and a black hat on top of his sheet head, and he grabbed a rose from the dead garden he planted and headed out.

"I'm ready for this, I'm not a crowd, do it for Vivian." He said to himself and went to town.

The party was started; everyone was having fun, dancing, playing games, and eating good food. Vivian was with her sisters, and they begin to have fun.

"Man, this is much better then before!" Beldam said in her happy mood. "Yeah sis, Yeah!" Marylin agreed, with her. "Yes, this is much better." Vivian said to them.

They danced around three hours, and Doopliss came in and saw Vivian and her sisters dancing. His heart was beating to fast that he could pass out, but he learned to calm down, acted normal.

"Okay you can do this Doopliss, you can do this." He said to himself.

Then Vivian told her sisters that she is going out to the deck and rest for a while. "Okay, are you still going to watch…" Beldam said and stopped speaking because if she said tradition of being my valentine it would break her little sister's heart.

"Yes, I will be there…" Vivian said and left.

While she walked to the deck she saw some toads and she went to look what are they doing.

One boy toad asked. "Will you be my valentine?" The girl toad said to him. "Yes, I will. Thank you." Then they kissed.

Vivian's eyes were watered and she ran to the decks crying. Doopliss saw this and he felt bad for not being asked to be their valentine, and he knows that he will not let her cry so he went to the decks.

He saw her sitting in one of the barrels. He swallowed a bump inside his throat and walk to her.

"Hey," He said to her. She lifts her head and saw him sitting next to her. "Hi, Doopliss I didn't see you there." She said with tears in her eyes. He headed her a cloth to blow on and wipe her eyes with his hands.

"Are you okay, when I saw you watching the other toads, you ran to here crying." He said to her.

She breathed and said. "I'm not having a good day that's all. I just want someone to ask me if they want me as their valentine, but I know that wouldn't happen." She felt tears coming back. Doopliss wrapped his arms around her and she was shocked.

"Shh…it's okay I'm here, always there to help you Vivi." He said to her, calming her down alittle, but feeling better that she has a good friend that cares for her. She hugged him and said. "Thank you very much Doopliss. For being a good friend, I couldn't ask better friend."

Then he thought that this would be the time to tell her.

"Vivian," He said. "Yes?" He bent his knees and head her a beautiful rose and said these words.

"Will you be my valentine?" She was shocked by surprise and she hugged him with a big hug. "Yes, Doopliss I will be your valentine thank you!"

He was happy that he had the courage to tell her that. Then he said the next words.

"I love you, Vivian, I always have." She was even more shocked and she responded.

"I love you too Doopliss!"

Then they kissed in full lips, holding to each other, and having a great Valentine day ever.

While they kept doing that, the sisters saw this and were happy for Vivian and Doopliss to be together.

"I'm glad she is happy. Now she will never be alone with no valentine person ever again." Beldam said, the younger sister agreed as they headed back to the party.

After they stopped kissing they looked to each other's eyes with a smile on their faces.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Doopliss asked and held his hand out to hers. "Yes, I would love to." She holds his hand as they begin to dance under the moonlight shape as a heart in the middle of the moon.

They know that this is the greatest Valentine Day they could ever had.

Ai Day to you too.


End file.
